1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus that corrects a change in the hue occurring at a solid image-capturing element having formed therein an on-chip micro-lens and a computer readable computer program product including an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology known in the related art whereby a condenser lens is formed in correspondence to each of the light-receiving portions constituting pixels at an image-capturing element, so that the signal level of the photoelectric conversion signal at each pixel can be raised. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H8-223587 discloses a technology for correcting changes in the quantities of received light corresponding to light wavelengths that occur when the subject light enters the condenser lens in a diagonal direction, i.e., changes in the hue.
However, the color correction in the related art described above is intended for the correction of a change in hue caused by the different quantities of received light corresponding to the individual light wavelengths, which is attributable to on-axis chromatic aberration in the on-chip micro-lens, and does not take into consideration a change in hue caused by light entering the electrical charge transfer portion of the solid image-capturing element.